Problemas con el Gweoff
by LauraSad
Summary: Gwen.. (suspiro) nuestra querida chica gotica, hizo un error, que puede que su relacion de amistad con geoff se termine, ella esta en apuros y no puede salir de esto sola :/
1. Chapter 0

Comienzo :O , temdre el capitulo muy pronto, solo esperen ,

bayz


	2. prologo

**NARRA Gwen :**

 _Estoy perdida... y no de la forma literal... estoy en una fiesta de promoción.. otra vez (suspiro) es increíble que ya en la universidad, y sigue haciendo estúpidas fiestas... bueno es mejor que estar en tu habitación practicando para las pruebas que los viejos de nuestros profesores nos dejan todos los dias... de igual manera, era esto o escuchar los quejidos de courtney cuando practica..._

 **Nadie narra :v**

 _Gwen: si quiero sobrevivir aqui, ire a tomar un trago... (se va a la cantina)_

 _Mesero: disculpa algo se le.._

 _Gwen: Si una fria, por favor..._

 _RINNN RINNNNNNNNNN_

 _Gwen: (contesta) diga..._

 _Courtney: gwen tengo una duda, el examen es para mañana o para el miercoles que viene.._

 _Gwen: miercoles (dice mientras llega su cerveza y se toma un vaso entero ) Ahhhh , que fria ..._

 _Courtney: estas tomando?_

 _Gwen: puede ser (cubre sus manos en su cara) de igual manera no recordare nada mañana..._

 _Courtney: ese el problema! Carajo gwen!, me estas haciendo preocupar..._

 _Gwen: (toma otro vaso) quieres callarte, estoy bien, solo trato de alejarme si..._

 _Courtney: tomando no resolverás nada estupida..._

 _Gwen: eres una maldita.. (toma otro mas) y sabes que no es tu problema y que crees, yo fui quien les dijo a todos que abortaste un feto ayer.._

 _Courtney: tuuu , mal nacida!, espera que acabe conti.._

 _CLICK!_

 _Gwen:(deja el celular en su bolsillo) un dia mas y terminare volviéndome loca... (toma de la botella) ah ahhh (respira) hubiera pedido una que no sea tan fuerte..._

 _*Escucho una voz en su cabeza*_

 _*como te llamas*_

 _Gwen: gwen .. asi llamame.._

 _*te gusta divertirte*_

 _Gwen: lo odio..._

 _* enserio*_

 _Gwen: ... (duda) no..._

 _*diviértete entonces*_

 _Gwen: (sonrie y se para de la silla , botando la mesa)_

 _FLASH!_

 _Gwen: WUJU! (saca el dedo medio)_

 _FLASH!_

 _Tipo calvo: que te pasa perra!_

 _Gwen: te di algo de cabello AJJAJAJAJAJ_

 _FLASH!_

 _Gwen: eres un estupido Hip!, ajajaj HIP!_

 _FLASH!_

 _Gwen: hip!, hip!_

 _FLASH!_

 _Gwen: te amo.._

 _FLASH!_

 _En la mañana .-_

 _Gwen: (se levanta) Ayyy maldita sea mi cabeza... (mira donde esta) ehhhh o me saque la lotería y este es mi nuevo cuarto oooo... donde estoy?_

 _Ella mira por ambos lados y se da cuenta que su ropa esta tirada en el piso..._

 _Gwen: oh no , no lo hize ( se preocupa) gracias a dios en domingo, no tengo clases..._

 _Inspecciona el cuarto y se da cuenta que es una habitación de la universidad, pero no la suya..._

 _Gwen: donde estoy?_

 _Ya con miedo se vuelve a acurrucar en la almohada donde despertó, estaba a su costado tapada con la frazada, así que solo la abrazo y puso su cabeza ahí... pero no tardo tanto en darse cuenta que esa almohada, no era una almohada, sino algo, o alguien a quien estaba abrazando y sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas cuanto sintió que se movía y levantaba su cabeza, para verla a los ojos..._

 _Los dos: oh no... ( dicen con cara de espanto)_

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Continuara ...

Dejen reviews porfa :3


	3. Chapter 01

BUMMM!, 2da parte ,

gracias por su atencion :)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gwen: oh no esto no esta pasando...

Geoff: gwen.. eres. (le toca el brazo) real...

Gwen: Que! (golpe su mano) lo hicimos anoche y piensas que no soy real..

Geoff: es que aveces tengo esos sueños, jaja viejo por un momento pense que tenia un sueño erótico contigo eso seria raro ..

Gwen: mas raro es que en verdad lo hicimos (dice señalando lo ovbio), que mierda tenia en la cabeza!, al hacerlo contigo.

Geoff: woaw, woaw, vamos a calmarnos (pone su mano en su hombro)

Gwen: ugh!

Geoff: entiendo, paso, pero tampoco que sea nuestra culpa...

Gwen: entonces como diablos sucedió esto ! (dice agarrandose la cabeza con las dos manos)

Geoff: emm hormonas?

Gwen: tengo la respuesta mas obvia... fue el alcohol!, tomamos demasiado, que no sabíamos lo que haciamos...

Geoff: deacuerdo, deacuerdo tienes un punto hermana, asi que...

Gwen: que...

Geoff: ... no paso (dice finalmente)

Gwen: no paso (dice deacuerdo con el)

Geoff: deacuerdo.. WUU!, fue... una noche alocada jaja...

Gwen: emmm si, pero ya es hora de irme.. (dice agarrando sus cosas y entrando al baño) emm gracias por.. la noche...supongo...

Geoff: igualmente ! (dice sonriendo)

Gwen: (cierra la puerta del baño)

Geoff: (su sonrisa desaparece) rayos viejo, esto apesta (dice y se echa de espaldas en la cama) mi jugada no funciono como yo queria(dice murmurando)

 ** _En el Baño.-_**

Gwen: contesta maldita, contesta..

Courtney: alo ?

Gwen: courtney, amiga del alma, necesito q me recogas .

Courtney: primero muerta, zorra, ni creas que te salvare el culo, despues de lo de anoche..

Gwen: tu no entiendes.. esta situación no esta bien ni para mi ni para ti..

Courtney: que lo fue que hicistes..

Gwen: oh!, nose.. aparte de tener sexo desenfrenado con un amigo con quien no tanto hablo, puede que todo este bien..

Courtney: bien por ti !

Gwen: nota mi sarcasmo (dice con amargura)

Courtney: en que habitación estas...

Gwen: espera... (asoma su cabeza a la puerta), emm geoff, en que habitación estamos?

Geoff: (se levanta) en la habitación 650 viejo, es la habitación de mi hermano brody.

Gwen: ok gracias, .. y ponte algo de ropa, ya es de mañana (cierra la puerta otra vez), ... es la habitación 650, ven pronto y no te olvides mi ropa..

Courtney: fuistes ala fiesta sin ropa?

Gwen: no el problema es que mi ropa, esta rasquada... no peguntes porque! (dice incomoda)

Courtney: como quieras, estare alli con o sin ropa (cuelga)

Gwen: que fue lo que dijistes! (se da cuenta que colgo) ugh!, esto no puede estar pasando.. (se sienta en el wuatter)

 _ **De vuelta al cuarto .-**_

Geoff: (aun desnudo :v, en la cama echado) ...

TOC TOC !

Geoff: demonios quien estará tocando (dice y se levanta)

TOC TOCCCCCC!

Geoff: ya va viejos! (habré la puerta)

Courtney: ya era hora que habrie.. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Geoff: dios mis oidos! (se tapa las orejas)

Courtney: (se cubre los ojos avergonzada)

Geoff: que clase de maquina de gritos eres tu amiga...

Courtney: perdón joven, me equivoque de cuarto (se iba a ir)

Gwen: (sale del baño) no courtney, aquí estoy (hace señas)

Courtney: gwen?!, tu, tuviste...?!

Gwen: si si larga historia, ahora entra!

Courtney: no hasta que este sujeto se ponga algo de ropa! (se vuelve a tapar los ojos)

Gwen: no hay tiempo, court, entra ya!

Courtney: no te da al menos algo de vergüenza esto...?

Gwen: no hay nada que no haya visto ayer por la noche, asi que..

Courtney: si si ya entro! (Entra corriendo al baño)

Gwen: (cierra la puerta :v )

Geoff: (levanta los hombros y cierra la puerta :V )

Geoff se dirigió a su estante se puso un bóxer y su camisa rosada...y se disponía a echarse hasta que..

Gwen: ok gracias por tu estancia bay (lo dijo tan rápido igual de como salio junto a la courtney)

Geoff: ok adios hermanas, linda..

PAW (cierran la puerta)

Geoff: oh bueno, mejor comienzo a limpiar este lugar.. .. mejor llamo a duncan para que sepa que mi jugada no funciono (agarra su teléfono)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Con las chicas .-**_

Courtney: no puedo creer que ya no seas virgen!

Gwen: yo aun no puedo creer que salimos de esa vivas..(dice cambiándose en el baño)

Courtney: pense que te gustaba el chico de la guitarra..

Gwen: y me gusta, asi que mas te vale, que no digas nada...

Courtney: depende, de cuanto valdría tu secreto...

Gwen: que!, aghhhh!, como sea, ire a dar un paseo y reucerda !

Courtney: cometela... (se para y se va)

Gwen: como es que no soportamos..

Courtney: ni yo lose querida...

Gwen: vamos a fastidiar a heather...

Courtney: me quitastes la palabra de la boca..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CONTINUARA ...


	4. Chapter 02

Gracias por su apoyo :D , .. ahora si comencemos el epi ..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Cafetería.-**

 _Gwen: (poniendo su bandeja en la mesa bruscamente) esto es una asco..._

 _Courtney: dímelo a mi, suspendieron las clases de boxeo por una de ballet..._

 _Gwen: algo me dice que la unica perra feliz seria heather..._

 _Courtney: ugh!, el director me las pagara.. (saca una agenda y empieza a apuntar) ahora darle una paliza al director esta en mi lista de cosas que hacer.._

 _Gwen: tambien te acostaras con el, igual que la babosa de heather._

 _Courtney: ja jajaaj , no soy tan perra gwen._

 _Gwen: hablando de la reina abeja, aqui viene.. (dice dando señas)_

 _Courtney: genial..._

 _I en efecto heather venia para su mesa y detras de ella venia lindsay y beth._

 _Beth: hola chi_

 _Heather: callate beth!, no ves que estaba apunto de hablar..._

 _Lindsay: enserio yo tambien!_

 _Gwen: que es lo que quieres... (dice con aburrimiento)_

 _Heather: solo queria darte las gracias.._

 _Courtney: porque gwen te daria las gracias, tu bruja..._

 _Heather: bueno (sonríe con malicia) , desde aquella fiesta, mi titulo como las mas perra desvaneció, para ahora coronar a una nueva!_

 _Gwen: que?!_

 _Lindsay: o yase!, gwen volvio a hacer la nueva heather.. (se da lo que dijo) OH!, gwen lo hizo o través (dice con preocupacion)_

 _Gwen: noooo!, seria incapaz_

 _Heather: en serio?, porque tengo fotos muy prometedoras de ti y el chico fiestero..be-san-do-seee_

 _Gwen: dame eso (intenta quitarselo)_

 _Heather a-a-aaa, primero deberias darme algo a cambio, seria lo justo no (sonríe arrogante)_

 _Gwen: bueno..pues.._

 _Heather: quisiera que tú!, le dijeras a todos que._

 _PAW!_

 _Courtney: ya me estaba hartando.. (dice con una bandeja de plata en su mano)_

 _Gwen: eso si que debio doler.. AAJAJAJAJA .. genial.._

 _Beth: o por mi dios! esta inconsciente llama a la enfermera.._

 _Lindsay: CLARO!, emmm como cual es el numero?_

 _Beth: lindsay la enfermera no tiene numero!?  
_

 _Lindsay: hay! y entonces como es que llama a su familia, para decirles que esta bien.._

 _Beth: bueno, quiero decir si tiene un numero, pero no en este caso..._

 _Lindasy: entonces la llamo gritando?_

 _Beth: solo dile que heather necesita ayuda.._

 _Lindsay: (se para y se iba a ir) un momento?, donde esta greta y camila?_

 _RINNNNN ! (la campana sonó++++)_

 _Gwen y courtney: AJAJAJAJ!_

 _Gwen: no puedo creer que las ayas noqueado.._

 _Courtney: y no puedo creer hayamos escapado de ahí sin ninguna lección medica o tal vez expulcion.._

 _Gwen: seee, eso fue tan ajajaj, tan... ( derrepente se pone mal y va corriendo al baño)_

 _Courntey: gwen?! (la sigue)_

 **En el baño .-**

 _gwen: (vomitando en el retrete)_

 _Courtney: estas bien (se acerca a examinarla)_

 _Gwen: luzco como si estuviera biennnn (vomita de nuevo)_

 _Courtney: debe de ser la comida del chef..., UYYYY, se acabo demandare a esta universidad._

 _Gwen: no creo que sea la comida, ni siquiera probé medio bocado.. (vuele a vomitar)_

 _Courtney: tal vez fue mucho estrés físico.._

 _Gwen: (se levanta y se lava la cara) si puede que sea eso.._

 _Salen del baño :v_

 _Gwen: recuerdame nunca volver a a.. ahh ... hhhhh_

 _POW!_

 _Courtney: GWEN!_

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

CONTINUARA ...


	5. Chapter 03

**NARRA COURTNEY :**

TOC TOC !

courtney : Queeeeeeeee

Madre: Niña, exijo una explicación de porque... PORQUE!, saliste antes de la universidad.. (se oia enojada... no me sorprende =.=)

courtney: mi amiga se desmayo en pleno recreo!, esta ahora en el hospital... así que saldré un rato..

Madre: valla facilota me saliste!,.. no vez que es una perdida de tiempo ir para allá , mientras que acá puedes ir practicando o hacer algo mas productivo de tu vida..

Courtney: ya no tengo problemas con eso..., estoy 100% segura que termine mis cosas antes el día anterior... así que te aseguro que salgas de mi camino... verónica...

Madre: tanto me eh esforzado en criarte para que terminaras como una malcriada...

Courtney: mamá no habla enserio,... pero me has llamado niña, injendra, mini-yo... y muchos apodos mas.. Que no parezco tu hija!

Madre: Donde esta mi hijita tipo A, que hacia todo lo que yo le decia.. Y NO SE QUEJABA!

courtney: se murió, cuando se entero que no siempre se gana con honor e integridad, asi que esta es mi nueva yo! (la amenaza) y si no te gusta te puedes ir de **MI** casa!

Madre: DESDE CUANDO SE CONVIRTIÓ EN TU CASA!

Courtney: técnicamente (saca un papel) el mes pasado ...

Madre: eres una ..

Courtney: insulta lo que quieras o sino te dejare sin comer por 2 años... madre.. (cruza sus brazos)

Madre: eso no es justo!, ese el castigo que yo te daba cuando tenias 8 años!

Courtney: FUERA DE MI CAMINO

POC!

Algún dia mi mama pagaria por todo lo que me hizo en mi niñez... jijiji, el estudiante supero al maestro.. voy a llamar a un taxi en mi PDA.

Courtney: llama a un taxi... el mas cercano!

PDA: - _llamando..., el taxi estara aqui en 5 minutos.. -_

Courtney: Mas rapido!

PDA: _\- 1 minuto exacto estara aqui -_

Courtney: jum gracias.., AH!, y mandale otro correo de odio a duncan.

PDA: - _mandando ... el mensaje de odio ya fue enviado -_

Courtney: Gracias ^-^

CLAXON !

Courtney: al hospital... y muevase!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Narro IO :v**

Courtney: No le voy a dar propina! eso ni lo sueñe! (cierra la puerta en su cara) PHM!

Ella entra en el hospital, que curiosamente ya es de noche..

Courtney: mierda!, que hora seran?

Se acerca a preguntarle a una enfermera..

Courtney: disculpe que hora son?

Enfermera: emmm, las 6:30 señorita..

Courtney: gracias.., sabe donde esta el cuarto de una tal gwen?

Enfermera: gwen que?

Courtney: oh bueno!? emmm no lose jeje

Enfermera: Lo bueno es que tenemos solo una gwen en este hospital !

Courtney: ok, maravilloso!, ahora digame el cuarto..

Enfermera: cuarto 21, piso 4...

 **Con GWEN .-**

Gwen: (se despierta) eh!?, donde estoy? (mira ambos lado) o genial!, ya me sucede la misma cosa dos veces...

Doctor: señorita gwen! (aparece de la nada) , un gusto hablar con usted..

Gwen: entiendo... pero donde se supone que estoy..

Doctor: según me dijeron... usted se desmayo y ahora esta en el hospital , en un pleno reposo..

Gwen: que!, que me sucedio..

Doctor: no es nada grave (dice sonriendo) , aquí tengo sus radiografías y según se no es nada de que preocuparse.. (las mira) solo tiene una gran mancha en ... uyyyy, o cielos... (su sonrisa se fue y se pone serio)

Gwen: entonces puedo irme?, ... sabe.. por alguna razón tengo hambre..

Doctor: ehhh... mm no creo que pueda irse..

Gwen: y eso?

Doctor: ya vuelvo .. (se va y la deja sola)

Gwen: (suspira) TENGO HAMBRE! (grita quejandose)

silencio Total :v

Gwen: ala hora que me da hambre... y desde cuando soy tan.. amm courtney?

PLAFF!

Courtney: Gwen! (va y la abraza)

Gwen: si si tambien te extrañe loca jajaja

Courtney: loca eres tu! (la señala) como se te ocurre desmayarte en un día de examen!, vas a reprobar en el curso, te lo advierto!

Gwen: ajajaja, tranquila no tenemos de que preocuparnos (pone sus manos atrás de su cabeza) estaré bien y todo volverá a como era antes..

courtney: lo que digas gotic, vine a ver como estabas?, mi madre me dio pelea otra vez,.

Gwen: esa Perra chiflada , AGHHHH !, aun recuerdo cuando ponía su cigarrillo encendido en mi cabello...

Courtney: dímelo a mi... tuve que aguantar eso todo un verano.. y lo peor es que se hace LA VICTIMA!

Gwen: ya le quitaste la casa!, ahora solo falta que le quites los custodias como madre y PAW!, estará acabada...

Courtney: y podre vivir mi vida! y conocer a muchos chicos !

Gwen: pero.. ya conoces a muchos chicos (dice levantando su ceja)

Courtney: a parte de los pervertidos que tratan de ligarme!, .. conoceré a chicos con clase..

Gwen: y... entonces... (dice mientras mueve sus dedos) sabes... si trent pregunto por mi..

Courtney: el chico es un perdedor.. y aun asi lo quieres,.. JA!, sinceramente no te entiendo gwen..

Gwen: solo quiero saber como esta eso es todo (dice sonrojada)

courtney: vino a mi casa esta mañana.. pregunto como estabas y si podía acompañarme a visitarte...

Gwen: que le dijistes?

Courtney: que no, que le daría informaciones de ti en la escuela..

Gwen: porque le dijistes que NO!

courtney: si ocurre algo aqui, me veré obligada a enfrentar tu bochornoso momento..

Gwen: que puede ocurrir que me estropee la visi..

Doctor: señorita gwen!, felicidades!, esta embrazada!

gwen: QUE!?

Courtney: felicidades..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CONTINUARA ...


	6. Capitulo 4

Comienzo :O , temdre el capitulo muy pronto, solo esperen ,

bayz


End file.
